Marcas de amor
by Nonahere
Summary: Había pasado la vergüenza de su vida, había sido objeto de burla de sus amigas y encima su hijo también lo había notado, pero eso no se quedaría así, Shikamaru Nara se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. (ShikaTema) (One-Shot) Basado en el Doujinshi Sueño by とろろろろ昆布


Hola! Les traigo un nuevo shot, esta vez solo Shikatema, espero les guste, va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo Shikatema, las amo.

Esta basado en un doujinshi que Kyrie Hawktem tradujo para nosotras, abajo les dejo los links y ya me contaran que tal quedo.

Es solo un one-shot, no hay una gran historia de fondo, es más bien como un día cotidiano.

X

X

X

X

Temari apago todas las luces de la casa excepto la de la cocina, luego subió al segundo piso, paso por la habitación de Shikadai, el pequeño dormía tan profundamente que aunque se acercó y lo beso en la frente el niño ni siquiera se movió, lo cubrió bien con la manta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se desvistió con calma para luego ponerse el pijama; un short corto y una camisa de tirantes. Hacía mucho calor, no, más bien ella tenía calor, un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Se metió en la cama y se sintió inquieta al ver el otro lado de la cama vacío, miro la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba más de la media noche y ni señales de su marido.

-Shikamaru idiota…-

Lo extrañaba muchísimo, no podía negarlo, ella no era una persona que necesitara la atención de su marido 24/7 pero últimamente el moreno trabajaba en exceso y eso podría hacerle daño porque demasiado trabajo podría causarle…

¿A quién demonios quería engañar?, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba y punto y lo quería en casa en ese momento.

Tristemente aquello no era posible pero tampoco se le quitaría lo enojada así que él tendría que encontrar alguna forma de compensarla.

Con el paso de los minutos el sueño la fue venciendo, la última vez que vio el reloj serían más de las 12:30 y el lado izquierdo de la cama aún estaba vacío.

Algo perturbo su sueño; un movimiento en su costado, un brazo rodeo su cintura y un cálido peso la apreso contra la cama, su cuerpo se puso alerta en cuestión de segundos pero se relajó al conocer el olor de su "atacante" y dejo de moverse, el cansancio acumulado pudo más con ella.

Shikamaru se recostó sobre ella, la había arropado con la manta y se metió a su lado, una de las manos del moreno se deslizo a su vientre y él dejo leves besos por su mejilla.

-Huuum….¿Shika…?—

-Estoy en casa, perdona que te despertara…-

A decir verdad no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y con pesadez, la voz de Shikamaru se escuchaba distante aunque sus manos y sus besos se sentían bastante reales, sintió al moreno moverse sobre ella y besarle un poco más pero estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo abrir los ojos para mirarlo, aun con su ropa de trabajo puesta el moreno continuo besándola, lo sintió en su cuello dejando leves besos húmedos, ella solo recuerda haberlo sujetado de la espalda para luego cerrar los ojos y volver a quedarse dormida.

El frio de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, dio media vuelta sobre el colchón tratando de encontrar calor, desafortunadamente, no lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se decepciono al no encontrar a su marido, serian apenas las 6 de la mañana y él no había regresado a dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y se recargo intentando espantar el sueño pero el casi quedarse dormida le hacía recordar aquel rico sueño que había tenido, se había sentido tan real que aún le daban escalofríos con el simple hecho de recordar los besos de su marido.

Bufo molesta y se dispuso a levantarse, tendría que bajar a preparar el desayuno para Shikadai y luego llevarlo a clases.

Se dispuso a hacer rápidamente todo lo que tenía pendiente, se dio un rápido baño y se amarro el cabello y vistió a prisas, ese día iría al caffe con las chicas pero tendría que prepararle algo a Shikadai y dejarlo antes en la escuela.

Se sentó a la mesa mientras Shikadai desayunaba, él le miro unos segundos con esa mirada penetrante -heredada de ella, claro- y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se quedó callado, comió más a prisa y se levantó de la mesa, desvió su mirada y Temari podría jurar que estaba sonrojado.

Lo dejo pasar, planeo preguntarle en el camino pero entre las prisas que tenían ambos y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos era muy comunicativo aquella conversación nunca sucedió, lo dejo a un par de cuadras de la academia –porque ahora él era todo un adulto que podía cuidarse a sí mismo y le avergonzara que su madre lo llevara hasta la academia- y dio media vuelta dispuesta a llegar a un pequeño café en la plaza principal de la aldea.

Ya estaban todas ahí, así que se acercó a la mesa con tranquilidad, le habían pedido un late y una porción de pastel y el mesero justo los acababa de dejar en la mesa, cuando llego la mirada de las 5 mujeres ahí presentes se centró en ella, la saludaron cálidamente y continuaron hablando de algo, Temari se devoro su ración de pastel y se dispuso a entrar en la conversación.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre— Hablo la rubia, Ino en la silla frente a ella sonrió de manera misteriosa, Temari levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-Un montón—Temari sabía que Ino siempre molestaba con el tema de la alimentación sana, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba, no debió haberse saltado el desayuno.

-Pues hasta yo tendría hambre, Ino-chan, es decir, hay que recobrar toda la energía gastada anoche, ¿No?— Las cinco chicas en la mesa soltaron una risita ante el comentario de Karui, Temari las miro sin entender completamente.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y las otras cuatro chicas mostraban una sonrisa divertida, se dio cuenta de que era el objeto de la burla y le molesto, dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miro a las chicas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?—

Las chicas soltaron un estruendosa risa, incluso Hinata y fue ella misma quien saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsa, para luego extendérselo, Temari lo tomo con enojo y se miró en el.

Al principio no noto nada extraño, pero luego bajo un poco el espejo, ahí en la curva de su cuello había una pequeña marca roja, Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo había notado cuando se peinó esa mañana. No había sido un sueño.

-Parece que alguien tuvo una noche interesante- Susurro Tenten-Pero al menos debieron haber sido más discretos ¿No?— Luego el coro de estruendosas risas se le unió, pero no le quedo más que fingir desinterés.

-¿Envidia, cariño?—Encaro a la maestra de armas- ¿O es que mi hermano no te da suficiente atención en sus visitas?—Hubo un gritito de emoción por parte de Ino y luego la conversación giró en torno a Tenten y Kankuro y con eso ella dejo de ser el centro de atención. Tenten le miro molesta.

Sin embargo, su aspecto de calma solo era exterior, en cuanto viera a su marido le pagaría la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, no solo con ellas, las personas en la calle que la habrían visto, ¡Y su hijo! ¡Por dios! Shikadai lo había notado y por eso la había mirado por algunos segundos para luego desviar la mirada avergonzado, esperaba que al menos Shikadai no supiera el significado de aquellas marcas porque de lo contrario, Shikamaru la pagaría muy, muy caro.

El desayuno transcurrió en completa calma después de que terminaron de interrogar a Tenten quien se negó a darles más detalles sobre su "amistad" con Kankuro y un par de horas después cada mujer regreso a su respectivo hogar.

Para media tarde, Shikadai ya había llegado a casa y se había dirigido directo a encerrarse en su habitación, dormiría al menos un par de horas más antes de bajar de nuevo, Temari lo prefirió así, no había podido ocultar la marca en su cuello y tampoco quería hablar con su hijo de ese tema, aunque creía que Shikadai era aún muy pequeño para imaginarse ese tipo de situaciones, después de todo tenía apenas 11 años.

La puerta principal se abrió, él anuncio que estaba en casa pero ella decidió ignorarlo y poco después Shikamaru apareció en la cocina, Temari lo ignoro hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella y se giró para encararlo con su mejor expresión de molestia. Él lo noto de inmediato.

-¿Se puede saber que hice ahora?—

Ella, frente a él con las manos en las caderas solo tuvo que levantar un poco el rostro para que el pudiera ver la marca roja en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gustan las marcas de amor, cariño?—Shikamaru soltó una risa leve ante la expresión de molestia de su esposa.

-¡Que gracioso!-Grito sarcásticamente, Temari le propino un golpe en el estómago, Shikamaru apenas alcanzo a detener su mano antes de que el golpe fuera demasiado, aquella mujer nunca media sus fuerzas, tampoco aguantaba pequeñas bromas como aquella.

-Se te ve muy bien de todos modos, combina con tus sonrojadas mejillas—Él le toco levemente el rostro en una caricia suave, ella ni se inmuto.

-¡Shikamaru!—

El nombrado se acercó más a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, ella no cedió, mantuvo su postura firme. —Lo siento, tu cuello se veía apetitoso, como toda tu—

-No es gracioso, ni siquiera lo había notado y salí a la calle y Shikadai me vio y encima ¡las chicas me hicieron burla!-

El soltó una risa más fuerte y se abrazó a ella aprovechando que la rubia había bajado los brazos.

-Estoy seguro de que las pusiste en su lugar y en cuanto a Shikadai, es un niño, aun no entiende de esto—

-¡Por supuesto que las puse en su lugar!—

-Esa es mi esposa…-

-Y bueno, Shikadai es un niño, eso es verdad pero…-

-Pero nada…-Shikamaru soltó un gruñido y le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de bajar a su cuello, Temari solo se estiro hacia atrás para darle espacio de que hiciera lo que el deseara—Te extrañe…-

-Yo a ti…-

-Perdona por faltar tanto en casa—

-Yo lo entiendo, y Dai también, pero tendrás que compensarme—Shikamaru soltó una risa leve y continuo devorando el cuello de su mujer. Gimió cuando ella comenzó a devolverle los besos y lo detuvo para ahora ella besarle a él en aquel punto entre su oreja y su cuello, le temblaron las piernas.

-Te compensare como tú quieras…-

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo— Para aquel momento estaban completamente abrazados, los besos de Temari le daban cosquillas así que la detuvo y fue ahora él quien devoro el cuello de la rubia.

-Adoro tu cuello-Le dio un par de mordiscos más y besos húmedos que se acercaron a su boca, luego dejaron de besarse cuando juntaron sus frentes, la respiración de ambos agitada y su mirada sobre el otro, sonrieron.—Me encanta besarte, me encanta dejarte "marcas de amor"—

Temari sonrojada le echo los brazos al cuello-¿En serio?— Él le sujeto por la espalda y deslizo sus manos hacia su trasero.

-Si…- El dio un leve beso en la comisura de la boca—Solo espera a que Dai este dormido y te dejare algunas más, en otros lugares si lo prefieres, lugares que solo yo puedo ver…-

-¿Puedo hacerte yo unas a ti?—

Shikamaru soltó un gruñido leve, la conversación le estaba excitando de sobre manera, asintió, mirando a su esposa.

-Puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo—

Fue algo clave para ella, Temari se acercó más a su esposo, dispuesta a besarlo, según creyó el, pero no fue así, dirigió su boca hasta su cuello y se apretó contra él, Shikamaru apenas tuvo unos segundos para recobrar el equilibrio, ella le beso; primero lento y húmedo y poco después la sintió abrir su boca, luego, un leve dolor un poco incómodo lo invadió, se dio cuenta que el dolor era causado por ella, ¡Lo estaba mordiendo!

-¡Ouch! ¡Temari!-

Temari chupo la piel donde había mordido con demasiada fuerza, eso le aseguraría que a su marido se le formaría una marca como la suya y en medio de una estruendosa risa se separó de su confundido marido.

-A mí también me gusta dejarte "marcas de amor", cariño— La rubia le sonrió.

-Pequeña tramposa-

Temari lo vio acercarse a ella y corrió hacia el comedor, él le siguió pero los pasos de Shikadai por las escaleras los hicieron dejar el pequeño juego para después, él alcanzo a darle una nalgada ganándose una mirada traviesa por parte de su esposa, luego ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, Dai se les unió poco después.

La rubia rio al ver la leve marca que apenas se comenzaba a notar en el cuello de su marido, si ella había pasado la vergüenza de su vida con sus amigas y su hijo, él también la pasaría con el Hokage y sus compañeros de trabajo, así al menos el aprendería a no meterse con ella.

Del resto de las marcas de amor, de eso hablarían a solas, en su habitación.

X

X

X

X

X

EL FIN!

¿Qué les ha parecido? Esto es una especie de romance-comedia-más romance. (Sé que no da mucha risa)

La verdad no es fiel al doujin que tan amablemente Ky nos tradujo, pero me ha gustado, le he puesto un poco de mí y espero que les gustara.

Sé que no hubo mucha interacción de Shikadai ni de los demás personajes, pero si hubiera puesto más de ellos me hubiera extendido muchísimo y la verdad la idea daba para un One-shot, nomas.

Después escribiré sobre Dai, porque lo amo.

Les dejo el link del Doujinshi aquí.

www . facebook pg/Kyrie . HawkTem/ photos/ ?tab=album&album_id=1449174001869332

Y el Link de Kyrie aquí

www . Facebook /

Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)


End file.
